(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a 3-dimensional image display device and a display method of the 3-dimensional image display device, and more particularly, to an autostereoscopic 3-dimensional image display device and a display method of the autostereoscopic 3-dimensional image display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
High-speed information transmission/reception services based on high-speed information and communication networks are recently developed from services, such as current phones, for simply listening and speaking to multimedia services which allows viewers to watch and listen to mainly using digital terminals for processing texts, voices and images at a high speed, and ultimately to hyper-space type realistic 3-dimensional information and communication services which may allow viewers to watch, feel and enjoy realistically with 3-dimensionally, without limitation in time and space.
In general, a 3-dimensional image for expressing 3-dimension is realized based on principle of stereovision through two eyes of a viewer, and a disparity of two eyes, that is, a binocular disparity due to the distance of the two eyes, which is about 65 centimeters (cm), may be one of the most important factors that allows the viewer to recognize a 3-dimensional feeling. That is, the left and right eyes see different 2-dimensional images, and if the two different 2-dimensional images are transferred to a brain via retinas, the brain combines the images to reproduce the depth of the 3-dimensional image, which is generally referred to as stereography.
3-dimensional image display devices using binocular disparities are typically classified into a stereoscopic type such as a polarization type or a time division type, and an autostereoscopic type such as a parallax-barrier type, a lenticular type, or a blinking light type according to whether an observer wears a separate pair of glasses.
The autostereoscopic type 3-dimensional image display device typically employs an apparatus for separating a left-eye image and a right-eye image such as a lenticular lens layer on a liquid crystal display unit. The autostereoscopic type 3-dimensional display device may allow an observer to recognize a 3-dimensional image without using a pair of glasses. In a conventional autostereoscopic type 3-dimensional image display device, a viewer in a predetermined position relative to a screen may recognize a 3-dimensional image without defect, but when the viewer is not in the predetermined position, cross-talks may occur, that is, a left-eye image may be seen by the right eye of the viewer, which may prevent the viewer from recognizing a normal 3-dimensional image.
In such a conventional autostereoscopic type 3-dimensional image display device, a normal 3-dimensional image may not be normally displayed due to a lens aberration, a pitch error, a gap error and the like which may occur during a manufacturing process.